Extreme Titans: Titans Academy for Superheroes
by ZDrive
Summary: New times, new villains...and new heroes. Welcome to the "Titans Academy for Superheroes." Please come in. You will learn all you need to know to survive in battle, know your powers, and know your strengths and weaknesses. You will also learn how to work as a team. And please, I know your teens, but leave out the highschool drama. (yeah right)
1. Chapter 1

_I no own actual Teen Titans! Except the ones I created! Meaning the students and some villains!_

Extreme Titans:

Chapter One, Season One

_**WELCOME**_

The sun was rising, painting the sky a glittering gold, burnt orange, blazing red, blush pink, and pale yellow. A figure, merely a shadow from behind as they stood facing the warm embrace of the sun, stood at the edge of a large roof top. The figure was slender, and shapely, standing tall and confident. As the sun's light began to seep to the edge of the roof, it outlined the figure's boots, the tips hanging off to a hundred stories T-shaped building.

The figure jumped.

Plummeted.

Body twisting into an elegant dive.

And _flew._

The figure shot into the rays of the sun. A well developed, pale body of a girl with jet black hair, with random bright red streaks, including her side bangs which swept slightly over her high cheek bones, pulled in a high twisted pony-tail, the tips feathery. She had purple eyes, beautiful and flawless, twinkling as she arched up in the air, revealed by the sun. She wore a black, short jacket, not even reaching the small of her back, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Underneath that was a crimson red V-neck shirt cut off before her stomach, revealing the taut, strong muscles underneath the soft flat surface, long sleeves ending at her thin wrists. She also wore crimson boots, with a two inch heel, each, and tight black pants, both thin and thick crimson belts wrapped, some straight and some tilted, around her perfect waist.

"_Violet!"_

The sixteen year old girl named Violet stopped and looked over her shoulder. The telepathic message had been strong and clear. A woman was standing where Violet had previously stood, decked out in a black tight body suit and navy blue cloak, the hood up, shading a pale, purple eyed and purple haired beautiful face.

"_Get ready, daughter. The Titans Academy will open soon."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Sixteen year old Ratchet Todd cursed and ducked as an orange laser beam sliced his way. He rolled behind a metal wall, hands bursting with black energy. The laser thrummed against the metal, but did not penetrate.

Ratchet glanced up, instincts ordering him to, and spotted three more slim titanium laser fold out of the wall and point to him. His eyes glowed white and his whole being turned black, outlined in white. He flew upwards and phased easily through the weapons, which fizzed and sparked on contact. He dropped to the ground, putting up a shield as he powered down.

Looking over his shoulder, eyes still pulsing, he stood swiftly, held out a hand, and screamed, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" The shield quickly expanded and darted forward, smashing into the rolling, traveling lasers that had been zipping to him.

It was over as soon as it begun. Ratchet stood, a small smile stealing across his lips…

_SSSHINK, ZZZZTT!_

Ratchet whirled around and blinked quietly. It was the most astonished look he could ever give, since he was more like his mother, monotone, quiet, and showing no emotion most of the time.

The robot in front of him fell face first to the ground. Standing behind it was a thin girl with peachy skin, and soft, very light blonde hair and dark brown eyes, framed by perfectly arched brows and long, dark lashes. Her lips were velvety pink, glossy, and full. Where her hand had been was a flesh colored blade, sharp and deadly.

Said girl smiled sweetly at him. "Need a hand, Ratchet?" The blade morphed, turning back to a normal, elegant hand.

Ratchet's lips twitched and tilted slightly upwards. "Hello, Shifter." The girl raised her eyebrows and Ratchet sighed. "I mean Miss Susan Harold."

Susan giggled. "Just call me Susan. We've been a couple for what…? Only three weeks and you still try to call me by my Titan's name. Stop, Ratchet."

The boy with jet black hair and purple eyes shrugged innocently. "I'll try harder," he promised her.

As the duo walked out of the Training Room (upgraded, thanks to Cyborg), Susan asked, "Where's Violet? I haven't seen your sis since yesterday night after dinner."

"Younger sister," Ratchet corrected. They continued down the hall and stopped in front of an elevator.

Susan's eyebrows knitted in confusion as Ratchet pressed the up button. "But…is she not your twin?"

"She is." Ratchet nodded to her as the steel doors slid open with a light ding. "But younger by seventeen minutes."

Susan rolled her pretty eyes and they walked in. The door slid shut and the elevator quickly scaled upwards. "Whatever. But seriously, where is she?"

"Probably moping somewhere about losing her, ah, faithful human 'boyfriend/follower' when Dad terrify- uh, I mean, intimidated him." Ratchet watched the number climb as they did. Susan blinked at the grey-blue floor.

"She sure does lure them like moths to a flame," she murmured. The elevator stopped and they walked out, going down the long hallway.

Ratchet shrugged. "It's not that hard for her," he said. "She is beautiful. They don't have to know her as actually a Titan to be drooling all over her. Boys worship her, either as a Titan with a mask, or a regular girl in the mall. She knows it, everyone knows. The little heartbreaker…." He trailed off as the entered the common room and saw Violet sitting at the table with a mug of coffee in her hands. Her mask, outlined in red with a black center where she peered out through, that matched their father's, sat on the table.

She looked up and waved with forced sheer. "Hey guys," she chirped a little too brightly. "Ready to see our new wimp-students?"

...

...

...

**Maxine Cullen**

**Titan Name: Titania**

**Age: 16**

**Birth Place: Kentucky, America**

**Powers: Skin can turn into any metal at touch; titanium only one she does not have to touch to become it; after transformation, hair turns hard, tips razor sharp; super strong**

**Control: Supreme**

Jason sighed and rubbed his forehead, before moving on to the next profile of the other new students traveling here. Raven wanted background checks and everything. She wanted to make sure these students were well-behaved, and know their past, so she could figure out the best way to handle them. He sighed again. He loved that woman like crazy but sometimes she could be just as hardcore workaholic as Nightwing is. He clicked to the next profile.

**Leo Boyer**

**Titan Name: Flames**

**Age: 16**

**Birth Place: Arizona, America**

**Powers: Control over fire; able to become hotter than the sun; skin can turn in to flames as well; clothes incinerated on contact; able to heat up the temperature in the room without bursting into flames; ability to fly.**

**Control: Highly unstable; caution**

Jason licked his lips and looked to the next one.

**Dray Hoot**

**Titan Name: Twister**

**Age: 14**

**Birth Place: Kansas, America**

**Powers: Able to control wind; ability to fly.**

**Control: Unstable; caution**

Jason suppressed a groan. Raven wouldn't like that most of them were unstable, but she could work it out. They both would.

**Cameron Foaly**

**Titan Name: Whisk**

**Age: 15**

**Birth Place: Wisconsin**

**Powers: Super fast; able to vibrate into invisibility**

**Control: Minimum**

Hmmm. Better, better…kind of.

**Renee Lee**

**Titan Name: Z-Light**

**Age: 15**

**Birth Place: Tokyo, Japan**

**Powers: Able to absorb electricity and convert it so she is able to half-run half-fly speeds that rival Whisk's; electricity flies out behind her as she runs.**

**Control: Unstable; caution**

Aaaand…back to square one.

**Tyron Jersey**

**Titan Name: Triple**

**Age: 16**

**Birth Place: Unknown (New York, ?)**

**Powers: Able to split and multiply replicas of himself; up to 50 only.**

**Control: Supreme**

There we go!

**Abram ?**

**Titan Name: Ghost**

**Age: 16**

**Powers: Able to phase through objects except live organisms; body turns transparent white.**

**Control: Supreme**

Jason felt his heart rise in excitement. So they weren't all unstable!

**Gray ?**

**Titan Name: Steelboy**

**Age: 16**

**Birth Place: New Jersey, America**

**Powers: Super strength, super hearing, super eyesight.**

**Control: Limited**

Jason gulped and sweat dropped.

**? ? (Female)**

**Titan Name: Energy**

**Age: 15**

**Birth Place: Unknown (Ireland, ?)**

**Powers: Able to become pure light/energy; hair becomes long green light, body white, clothes and eyes glowing green; shoots bright green bolts which can give third degree burns if hot enough; able to fly; powers run on emotions.**

**Control: Highly Unstable; caution**

Jason smiled and cracked his knuckles, sent their files to Raven's own computer and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. It wasn't that bad. Only to be expected.

He cracked open one eye worriedly.

Wasn't it?

_**Thanks for litenin in and read my other fanfics! **_

_**Swaggin Out,**_

_**Z ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_I no own actual Teen Titans! Except the ones I created! Meaning the students and some villains!_

**Swaggin' Out,**

**Z**

**Extreme Titans:**

Chapter One, Part Two of WELCOME, Season One

_**FIRST ACT**_

Nali Kitosi couldn't believe it.

Racing through the clouds with her large, snowy white wings in jean shorts and a thin, v-neck T-shirt was a slim, tall, pale skinned girl with twinkling black eyes, and shoulder-length, hot pink hair. Clutched in her hand was a form, which read:

**Nali Kitoski**

**Titan Name: Angelwing**

**Age: 16**

**Place of Birth: Georgia, America**

**Powers: Sonic blast of voice, ability to fly with wings, slightly stronger than average human**

**Control: Ultimate**

She could have slapped herself. She already had mentally.

Nali forced her heart to beat calmly, and pushed harder. She soared through the air, wings flexing as she swooped down, trailing her hand across the choppy blue-green waves. Missing the private jet to Titan's Tower was one thing, but also forgetting to send her form in was something else entirely.

Nali groaned out loud and rose, swearing softly under her breath. Hopefully, she would be near the Tower, before the Jet, or they might treat her as a hostile invator. Explaining her situation and predicament was a good start, but they wouldn't give her a chance if the Jet arrived first.

Licking her lips, she flew even high, a rough, huge gust of wind forcing her to spin, regain control, then use it to her advantage. She shot forward like a rocket, and soon she could see a sparkling Tower of slavation an justice, as well as her new home for the next three years, rising from the water atop of a small, rocky grey island. Nali's heart fluttered in her chest and she took a deep breath, feeling her lungs constrict, eye water, and nose sting. This was her home. Her future. Her hope. Her everything. And she would do anything to protect it.

Anything.

...

...

...

Leo glanced over to the seat across from him where a tough looking red-head sat, eyes closed as she tapped her foot to the beat of the music on her IPod. He squinted in concentration at the fabric stiitched into the seat in front of him, trying to listen to what she was listening to. He sighed, giving up when he heard nothing.

"She's listening to SOS by Rihanna," a deep voice murmured.

Leo looked beside him to a very dark skinned boy with stormy grey eyes and black hair in a buzz cut. "Who'r you?" He asked curiously, tilting his head.

The boy eyed him wrily like he was afraid Leo might jump up and strangle him. "Steelboy," he said slowly, watching as Leo impatiently shook his head.

"No, I meant your real name." His killer smile must have only worked on the ladies because Steelboy just glared and shrugged, looking out the window. Leo sighed again and stared at his feet. He should have expected him or anyone training to become a superhero not reveal their true name except their title. They needed to gain each others trust first. He sighed again.

"I wouldn't mind him," a girl's voice, with an Australian accent, chuckled. His eyes shot up to settle on a girl with very curly black hair, fair skin, a small, slightly upturned nose, and mischeif sparkling like crazy in her light, candy green eyes, though Leo had no idea where it came from since she was Asian, including her accent, but he wasn't one to judge what they looked like, especially since he was mexican with an American accent himself. She smiled widely at him. "The name's Z-Light, mate," she said cheerfully, winking. "I'm fifteen, single, and a mutant who can control electricity. How old are you...what's your name?"

"Le- uh, Flames, and I'm sixteen...-"

"I didn't know they let anyone else younger than fifteen join," said the surprised voice of Steelboy. Z-Light scowled.

"What, like it's hard," she asked incredeously.

Steelboy simply snorted and looked away.

"May I please have some peace and quiet," whispered a light, yet masculine, cool voice. "I'm trying to concentrate. Meditation is important." A boy with stark white hair, full black eyes, and olive toned skin leaned over from his aisle seat near the front of the Jet. His thin lips were pressed in a even thinner line, a scar running from his right temple across the bridge of his nose to the other edge of his jaw.

"Hey," said Leo, as Z-Light growled, "We were just talking."

"Loudly." He ignored Leo's greeting.

"Whatever," she snorted, and turned back to Leo, but Leo was craning his neck to get a better look, reminding himself not to ask or mention the scar. "What's your name? And how old are you?"

The pale haired boy hesistated, then sighed softly, "Ghost, and I'm sixteen."

"What can you do?" All eyes shot to a petite girl with bright green eyes matching her shoulderblade length, choppy hair, a brown cap on her head. She had a small button nose with a thin scatter of freckles over the bridge of her nose. Even her lips wore a light green color, issuing forth words covered in a rich, Irish accent.

"I can phase through walls," he replied curtly, but a bit more warmly to this new girl. "...and you...?"

The green girl's face split into a happy smile. "Honestly, I don't know my real name, so you can call me Energy. I'm fifteen years old and I am pure, green, lean energy!" Energy whooped and punched the air.

Ghost's lips twitched slightly at her enthusiaim, and even Steelboy couldn't help but chuckle softly. Obviously this girl had a certain effect on all of them, making them all very upbeat and light hearted.

"Aww, man! Please tell me I'm not the only fourteen eyar old boy here," another voice wailed in the back. Everyone but the red-head twisted in their seats and stared at wo boys sitting next to each other, particallery the one with dirty-blonde hair(a bit more brown in it than blonde) and hazel and numerous freckles. He blinked at the sight of everyone staring at him, and smiled sheepishly. "Eh...hey. I'm Twister. You know, control over wind and all...?" He made a whooshing sound and twirled his index finger in the air. As people continued to stare, he finsihed by making the sound a helercopter would when it was falling through the air and ended it with a croaky 'boom'.

The boy beside him grabbed Twister's hand and yanked it down. "Oh, don't mind him," he said in a southern drawl. "My name is Whisk, fifteen, and superfast." He smiled at them, looking very much like Twister except taller, not as thin, no freckles, and his hair having a more golden tone to it, not straight, but kind of wavy. He had red braces.

Steelboy raised a single dark brow. "Do you two know each other?"

Twister shook his head with vigor. "Nah, we just met. But we've talked while you guy's were wallowing in your thoughts and awkward silence."

"No, really?" asked Ghost sarcastically, and Z-Light snickered, while Leo said, "It's nice meeting all of you."

"All?"

All heads quickly swiveled towards the red-head girl. She had pulled out her earplugs, and her face was dead set, cold and serious. Her blue eyes swept over them. "My name is Titania...I can become titanium on a single wish...I am also sixteen." Her eyes, if possible, hardened even further as she glowered at the shocked face of Leo.

"And you didn't even invite me in on the little introductions...I'm hurt. But don't worry," she cracked her knuckles, face positvely menacing. "You'll be the ones hurting soon."

They all gaped at her in fright, the only sound was the quiet hum of the engines at work.

Titania sneered...

...and burst out laughing.

Everyone exchanged surprised looks as Titania sank, gasping and laughing, into her seat, saying in a shaky voice all the while, "Omigod...your faces...omigod..." before howling in laughter again.

A few nervous chuckles punctured the air, but no one said a thing until Titania gained control of herself and strighted in her seat, wiping the tears of mirth from her cheeks. "Wow," she gasped, chuckling once more as she looked at them all. "Wow...the look on each of ya'lls faces...PRICELESS!" She luaghed again then sighed, smiling tiredly, yet warmly at all of them. "So...are you all excited to be trained to be the next generation of Titans?"

Smiles all around.

...

...

...

In Nightwing's old office, Raven paced the floor nervously, heels clicking, when her husband Jason decided to break the silence. "You know they'll adore you, baby. Heck, you were good to our own kids, huh, who am I kidding, you were a fantastic mother...still are. You've been amazing to Susan, too. The same with Melvin, Timmy, and Teether. And look at where they are now! Susan will start school here with the new recruits and Violet and Ratchet, and lastly, Melvin, Timmy, and Teether are protecting Azerath as superheroes now! You should be excited and proud, not nervous." The retired, yet still as cocky and arrogant as ever Red-X stood, walked over to his beloved, and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck tenderly. His jet black, spiky hair fell in his iron grey eyes and he pushed it back impatiently before kissing Raven's neck furiously.

Raven sighed and gave in, melding her curvy body with his chiseled one, thrilled that they still had the passion they had when mere teens, with their hushed voices beneath the sheets or when Jason would sneak into the Tower and drop presents off to her, leaving her other team mates 'presents' as well.

She smiled fondly at the memory of Richard's beet red face as he tried scrubbing the pink dye out of his hair in the sink, the same with Star except with the doodles of a mustache, beard, and green glasses on her face, while Beast Boy wailed over his hair gooped up with sticky red stuff and Cy yelling about his security system hacked nand graffitti sprayed on every inch of his mechanical body.

Raven sighed. Ah, good times, good times.

Then the siren of an approaching aircraft sounded and she literally leaped out of her husbands arms and raced down the corridor to the common room.

Standing in the now dark room, Jason sighed and scratched his head, muttering, "Well, I tried."

...

...

...

_No!_

Nali mentally whimpered when, just as she came within a few miles from the Tower, a black, sleek Jet swooped in, holding precious cargo, and landed gracefully on the roof, given access to rest and unload.

Damn.

But as she neared, she saw that it was on...fire? Damaged? No...it had to be her eyes playing tricks on her eyes.

Nali forced herself to fly fater, breath coming out in heavy pants. Hopefully they wouldn't shoot her out of the sky, and understand.

Then a large metal claw snatched her out of the sky, crushing her wings painfully against her back and lifting her up.

Nali screamed.

Something pricked her in the middle of her spine.

She writhed, thrashing.

The claw released her.

The dropped in the air and looked up. Nothing.

What?

Shivering, Nali rapidly flapped her wings, heading to the tower, scared out of her mind.

Well...she had a feeling this was an interseting day.

...

...

...

_Fifteen minutes before the Jet arrives..._

Titania flipped her half curly half wavy hair over her shoulder, smiling as everyone laughed at Leo's joke, and listening to 'Evacuate the Dancefloor' in one ear.

She took a moment to study him. He had dark brown, curly hair, matching his twinkling eyes perfectly, olive toned skin, and a whide, blinding white smile. All in all, she thought he was cute.

But she couldn't dwell on it when the sound of artillary guns and a loud, earth shattering boom rocked the whole Jet, and knocking her earplug out.

Unfortuantly, all the students had unbluckled when they came into cruising, so they were unprepared when they jolted viloenbtly out of their seats and tumbled against each other, Steelboy even hitting his head on the cieling. Titania's eyes went round as she looked out and saw two red capped missles sailing beside them, large and terrible.

"Missles!" Shrieked Energy, who had seen them on her window side as well.

Titania felt horror strike her in the heart.

...

...

...

Ghost was thrown out of his seat and stumbled to his feet, following his new friend's eyes out the window.

Missles. Who the hell sent missles?

He looked at the cieling, silently. Good question.

"I'll lead them away,' he announced in a low, quiet voice. Numerous eyes burned into him.

"Why?" Whisk gasped, helping Twister up.

Ghost looked at each of them in turn. "Because that's what Titans do," he stated simply, before turning into a solid black shadow outline in white with glowing white eyes and phasing through the roof of the Jet.

Everyone stared after him in silent admiration and fear before detemination set in.

...

...

...

If Ghost was going, then so was she, Energy thought grimly, pushing herself upright from her spot on the floor.

She looked at the emergency hatch and grunted, flinging a gree, hot orb of energy at the latch when she realized it was locked. She struggled to shove it open, but it wouldn't budge! Despair reare its ugly head up inside her.

"Here," said Steelboy suddenly. He pulled her back and kicked it open, hard enough to leave a dent. Energy looked at him breathlessly, and his lips curved in a smile. "I have great eyesight too." He paused to look at the open space, it was getting harder to breathe. "Go," he rasped. "The Jet is on autopilot, I'll try to control it. Help out Ghost."

The Leo stepped up, eyes dark with the serious situation. "I'm going too," he said.

Energy blinked. "What?! Can you even-" she didn't have a chance to finish when he threw himself out.

"Fly." She finished weakly.

...

...

...

Steelboy marched to the head of the jet after he closed the hatch, Titania on his heels. "Do you even know how to fly a Jet?" She demanded, sliding the pilot's door open and watching with a huff as he sat down in the pilot's seat.

BOOOOOM!

The Jet creaked and groaned, as it tilted dangerously, angeled toward the water.

"No time," Steelboy snapped, flipping the switch off autopilot. The jet wavered for a moment before losing control entirely. Titania yelped and clung to the wall, eyes wide, as the Jet spun, screaming towards the sea.

With a snarl Steelboy grasped the throttle tightly and strained to pull up, hoping that he wouldn't break it. A loud bang, metal clashing with metal was heard, before the shutting of what suspiciously sounded like the hatch door rang out. As Steelboy continued to wrestle with the plastic stick, Titania narrowed her eyes at the door, quickly transforming into titanium. From head to toe a gleaming silver sheen drained down. Even her hair took on a mettallic, hard look to it, the vey tips as sharp as knives. Her eyes were like marbles, cloudy, blank, and white.

But before she coulkd even take a step and prepare to knock the living daylights out of whoever opened the hatch door, the door opened from the other side and in the next instant, Whisk zipped in, eyes bright with adreneline.

"Hold on!" He hollored over the sound of a falling Jet. "Twister's got-OOF!" Just before the Jet crashed into he merciless water below, the sound of strong, heavy winds reached the trio's ears and the jet swiped over the water, missing it by inches, and continuing to shake and coast in the air towards Titan's Tower, flying into the bay.

Steelboy's eyes were as big as saucers. "What the-" then he stopped, glanced out the window, and understanding dawned in his eyes as he nodded and looked back at the control, trying to figure out how to aid their rescuer by shifting the Jet wings propely.

Titania stared at the window too and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Twister, being propelled by the wind itself, beside them, fforehead sweaty, big smile on his face.

Whisk looked smug. "Told'ya so."

...

...

...

Leo soared through the air, his now bright gold eyes narrowed at the two offending missles that dared to hurt his new friends. His body in flames, he flew faster towards it, and flashed in front of it, curious as to whether it was a heat-seeker, or simply followed anything crossing it's passed. Hopefully, it didn't seek out its orginal target, and follow it, no matter what super hot thing crossed it's path.

The missle twitched and quickly followed him and his tail of fire.

Leo sighed in relief, then realized he also should be very worried for his life since it was now following him!

Panicked, Leo weaved a swerved, trying to shake it off, but it wasn't having it. It followed his pattern without a falter.

"Crap," Leo cursed and arched, quickly heading towards the water. The missle, too, followed him. If it hit the water, it would explode.

_Please please please,_ he thought to himself, gritting his teeth, before, with a strained shout, pulled himself up completely. His chest nearly skimed the water. He let out a breath and smiled at the sky, listening for the boom.

It never came.

Stomach sinking in a swift, single cold motion, Leo glanced down and gulped.

The missle had also curved up with him.

And, interestingly enough, followed his movement _exactly._

_Hmmm..._

So if he hit something, even if ever so slightly, and if it was touch sensitive, it would blow up immedeatly.

"Okay then," he said out loud, and went straight to the cliffs in the bay, near where the Tower was. The missle was right on his blazing, red-yellow-orange heels.

This was going to HURT.

Leo growled and put on a burst of speed, streaking flames through the air. The rocks came closer, closer, closer-

CRASH-CRACK! ARRGH!

Leo hit the rocks harder then he intended and scrambled to pull up, knees and legs thrashing against the rocks, small spark flying, his shoulder screaming in agony. He took a chance and looked down, slowing slightly.

The missle followed.

It crashed.

And exploded.

Before he had a chance to exclaim his victory, Leo was suddenly swept away in the shards of sharpnel and chunkcs of burning rocks, flying over the cliff side and slamming to the ground.

The last thing he thought before passing out in pain was this:

_Damn killer phsycopaths._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Energy and Ghost flew next to each other, zeroed in on their new targets.

Three missles. One for each of them. They had watched Leo experiment and have one of the missles follow him, so both Ghost and Energy decided that was a pretty good start. A fourth missle was heading fot the Jet, but they needed to deal with these three before it got close to the Tower.

Energy had become a pure energy being, her hair turning into a long, green energy whip, reaching to her kness, with glowing shin high boots, glowing green orbs she could fling, glowing completley green eyes, and glowing green skirt. Her skin was pure white, and glowing. So her whole form was, yes, glowing.

Ghost pulled the hood of his hoodie up and swept gracefully between two out of the three missles. They turned, obediantly following him like deadly metal dogs, eager for the explosive kill.

When he made sure they were far enough away, he stilled in the middle of the air, not flinching when the sank through him, bumbing against each other, before blowing up. Ghost wasn't fazed in the least and just phased through any flying scraps or terribvle heat from the exploding missles. He flew back towards the Jet, wincing when the fourth missle clipped the Jet's wing and exploded on contact, but then sighing with relief when Twister flew out the hatch and raised the Jet again with his wind powers.

He looked behind him where, once tiring of doing fancy flips, shot the missle with her green bolts of energy and leting it explode. She flew after her ghostly companion, flashing him a beaming green smile and they both headed towards the burning Jet.

BOOOOOMMM!

Both hero's heads shot up and watched with mounting horror as Flames went sprawling on the cliff edge.

"Flames!" they yelled in unison, and shot forward to help their friend.

...

...

...

Twister fell for a oment, the concentrated, hardening the air beneath his feet and body and curved up, maintaing conrtol.

Unlike the Jet.

He let out a small cry when he saw the Jet plummet to its demise, and dove, forcing himself to go faster, stretching his thin arms in front of him. He closed his eyes and focused on the air. Feeling the coolness in the wind bend and laugh willingly at his command, like something living he controled. He sent the laughing, giggling wind towards the failing Jet, and it swept beneath it, squealing in delight as it pulled it up and supported it, singing as it went.

Twister opened his eyes. He was probably the only one who could hear the wind's numerous voices, melding into one. The only one to understand it, the only one to understand the mysterious voices.

But...no time to dwell on that. Later. He guided the still burning Jet to the top of the Tower, when sirens sounded and a curvy woman came darting through the door. He couldn't see the look on her face, but he guessed that since she didn't send an aid to help them in their battle, she hadn't known, and she was probably shocked.

But then he caught a glimpse of her eyes when she looked out to the horizen.

They were red.

...

...

...

Violet, Ratchet, and Susan raced upstairs, bursting through the roof door.

Violet gasped, choked. "Oh, god."

The Jet was a total wreck. A boy hovering, quivering, in the air. Twister, Violet guessed, remembering his face in the profile she hacked (Yep, another part of her father in her), seemed to be supporting the fiery Jet with his powers, and it was obviously draining, since he seemed very pale.

**"Who did this?!"**

Violet's eyes shot towards her mother's stiff, angry figure. She was letting her demon loose, from the booming sound of her furious voice.

Twister said somehing feebly as he sank to the ground and Ratchet impatiently jogged over to heal his injuries.

**"Missles? Who sent the missles?"**

The boy shrugged before slumping against the ground, breathing hard.

Suddenly there was a shout from the sky and this time both Susan and Violet ran to help three floating students, just as Red-X burst through the door, donned in his new suit, now named Red Hood.

"What the hell? What happened?" He demanded. He rushed to help the people coming off the Jet, where Raven wa putting out the flames and studying the damage and Ratchet healed the faint boy.

Violet took a boy with torn up clothes and bloody gashes into her arms, carefully setting him down as the green girl, after turning normal, and the other boy, who had done the same as the girl, stood waiting with worried expressions.

"Will he be okay?" Asked the girl, sounding close to tears as her male comrade was checked for wounds by a fussy Susan.

"He will be when I'm finished with him," Violet promised, resting a hand on his forehead and taking a deep breath. After healing the extent of his wounds, repairing any internal damage, Violet groaned when a shadow of his pain wracked her body. damn, he must have taken a pretty hard hit. What happened to him?

As if reading her mind, the ghostly boy murmured, "He was caught in the blast of a missle."

Violet winced. Ouch.

"Levitate him to the Medial Wing," Raven ordered, looming over daughter, every student looked at her in awe and wonder, even close to worship. "the rest of you follow my son, Ratchet. He will lead you to the common room, ask a couple of questions, and send you to your respected bedrooms. i will send your belongings to your rooms while Siusan gives you a quick tour of the Tower."

Everyone nodded mutely as Violet phased throught the roof, arms around the unconcious boy, eyeing her mother with a calculated expression.

Red Hood and Raven seemed to be staying on the roof.

...

...

...

The moment everyone filed out, and Jason and Raven were left alone, Jason turned to his wife, brows furrowed behind his mask.

"What did you find?" He whispered.

Raven stared mutely at him for a moment before pulling out a charred disk of painted metal from underneath her cloak and revealing it to him.

There, stamped on the metal in black and orange, was a large capital '**S**'.

_**Oooo, I'm sure you all know who the 'S' symbol belongs too, huh, huh?! Oh, and you guys should be very thankful, because I have worked all day on this, listening to music. Okay? Okay. Review, now, duckies! Thanks for listening in and read my other fanfics! **_

_**Swaggin Out,**_

_**Z ;)**_


End file.
